LES 18 ANS DE RACHEL
by pavarotti62
Summary: RACHEL FÊTE SES 18 ANS. SOIRÉE DÉGUISÉE MAIS QUI EST QUI ? Les filles craquent toutes sur le beau militaire mais il craque sur Zorro... IL Y AURA PLUSIEURS CHAPITRES
1. Chapter 1

BAL MASQUE

Rachel vient d'avoir 18 ans et pour fêter cela elle et ses papas décident de faire une soirée inoubliable, digne d'une grande star à la Rachel. Elle fini les cartons d'invitation.

_**RACHEL BERRY VOUS INVITE A SA GRANDE FETE D'ANNIVERSAIRE**_

_**LE 11 AVRIL 2012 à 21 H CHEZ ELLE.**_

_**ATTENTION C'EST UNE SOIREE BAL MASQUE**_.

Kurt venait de recevoir la sienne. Il aimait beaucoup Rachel, elle était son alter ego musical, une voix magnifique et à la rentrée il emménagerai ensemble à New York pour rentrer à Nadya. Il se mit à réfléchir à un costume qui le mettra en valeur. Il descendit à la cuisine et pris son café, pensif

Burt : Bonjour, tu as l'air soucieux, quelque chose te tracasse.

Kurt : non papa, tout va bien, c'est juste que Rachel fête ses 18 ans et il me faut trouver un costume pour la soirée.

Burt : tu en as des tonnes dans ton placard.

Kurt : non, c'est un bal masqué. Tu auras une idée ?

Burt : je crois oui, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu seras d'accord.

Kurt : dis toujours.

Burt : et bien tu passes ton temps à t'habillé classe, avec une touche féminine, pour une fois joue la masculin.

Kurt : tu plaisante !

Burt : je savais que tu n'aimerais pas. Mais réfléchis-y.

Kurt : oui papa merci.

Burt : au fait tu y vas avec Blaine.

Kurt : Blaine ? Quel drôle d'idée. On est juste ami

Burt : mais tu voudrais plus non.

Kurt : écoute papa, je ne suis pas prêt pour une nouvelle histoire et même si j'avoue qu'il me plait beaucoup, mais de toute façon je suis trop timide.

Burt : un bal masqué est l'idéal tu ne crois pas.

Kurt se mit à réfléchir et sorti de la maison avec un sourire aux lèvres,

Kurt : merci papa, bonne journée à ce soir.

Burt : à ce soir mon grand.

Kurt fit tous les magsins de costumes du soin et fini par trouver le costume idéal. Il finit par rejoindre Blaine au lima Café comme tous les midis.

Blaine : tu es en retard Kurt.

Kurt : d'abord on dit bonjour, et pardonne moi j'avais une course à faire.

Blaine : rien de grave ?

Kurt : non, je devais trouver un costume pour la fête de Rachel.

Blaine : oh oui je suis invité aussi.

Kurt fut surpris de l'invitation de Rachel envers Blaine, elle ne le connaissait pas plus que cela, mais la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu c'était une soirée chez elle et ils avaient chanté ensemble.

Kurt : oh tu y vas aussi.

Blaine : oui à condition de trouver le costume idéal, tu as pris quoi.

Kurt : surprise mon cher, je ne te dirais rien.

Blaine : ok, je peux passer te chercher si tu veux on ira ensemble.

Kurt : bien jouer mais non, pour que tu sache sous quel déguisement je suis. Allez on mange j'ai faim.

Blaine : ok. Je n'en saurai pas plus hein. Bon à table.

La semaine passa vite et la soirée était pour ce soir. Kurt se préparait dans sa chambre.

Burt : je peux entrer Kurt

Kurt : bien sur papa, mais on ne se moque pas.

Burt : wouah ! Kurt, tu es parfait, le costume te vas à merveille, attend bouge pas je reviens.

Kurt : papa ! Je vais être en retard.

Burt : attend j'arrive, (deux minutes après), regarde Kurtie, c'est ton grand père, tu lui ressemble beaucoup mon fils

Kurt : grand père était Marines ? Je l'ignorais.

Burt : il s'est engagé à l'âge de 17 ans, c'est marrant que tu porte cet uniforme au même âge que lui.

Kurt : oui mais lui avait le mérite avec. Papa il faut que je me sauve. Au revoir

Burt : passe une bonne soirée et pas d'alcool.

Kurt : oui mon général.

Kurt démarra et au bout de vingt minutes arriva chez Rachel. Il mit ses lunettes noires d'aviateur et le voila méconnaissable. Il entra et tout le monde le regarda de la tête au pied.

Rachel : qui c'est ? Mike, Sam, Finn

Quinn : aucune idée. Mais il est canon ! Blaine ?

Blaine : on parle de moi !

Rachel : ce n'est pas toi ! On essaye de savoir qui se cache derrière les raybans de ce beau militaire, sérieusement Blaine ! Zorro ?

Blaine : j'aime les héros, il me reste à trouver une âme en détresse à sauver.

Quinn : fais donc, moi je vais élucider le mystère de ce jeune homme !

Quinn fila droit vers Kurt, et l'invita à danser….


	2. LES AVEUX

Ce qu'on pense de moi !

Mes talents d'acteurs et de chanteurs m'avaient aidé à changer quelque peu ma façon de marcher et ma voix, il m'était arrivé, pour le bien de mon père, de faire le jeu du parfait garçon, très virile lors de certains repas de famille, et on me prenait pour un vrai hétéro, donc lorsque Quinn se rapprocha et m'invita à danser, je pris le taureau par les cornes et mis mon coté « gay » entre parenthèses.

Bonjour, beau militaire, tu m'accorderais cette danse ?

Mais avec joie jolie demoiselle.

PDV KURT

Si Quinn se met à me draguer, je suis dans le pétrin, il me faut trouver une fausse identité. Pourquoi certains ne s'étaient pas plus déguisés que cela. On les reconnaissait facilement. Quinn en cendrillon, j'avoue la robe est sublime, Brittany en blanche neige, tout à fait son style, Rachel en Calamity Jane et Finn en Lucky Luke, forcement assortie. Tina et Mike en Bonnie and Clyde. Puck et Santana en bonne sœur et curé, là j'avoue je ne comprends pas. Sam en James Bond et Mercedes en gospel, logique pour cette dernière et Blaine, oh oui, Blaine en Zorro, humm, j'aimerai tant qu'il me porte secours. C'est Quinn qui me tira de mes pensées en commençant la conversation.

le costume te va bien.

(m'aurais t'elle reconnu ?) Merci, le tien est pas mal non plus, le bleu se marie avec tes yeux.

(il me drague !) Merci mais qui es tu sous tes lunettes ?

Disons que je suis l'inconnu de la soirée. Dis-moi Zorro à l'air triste, aurait-il perdu son épée ?

Plutôt son cavalier, Blaine attend Kurt, mais il n'est toujours pas là, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs.

La danse est finie, Merci belle demoiselle, si on allait rejoindre Rachel et Blaine.

Ok, vraiment tu ne veux pas dire qui tu es ?

Non !

J'approchais de Rachel quand mon portable se mit à vibrer, C'était justement elle qui m'envoyais un message. Ce serait bête d'être trahi par un sms.

De Rachel :

Kurt, tu es où tout le monde est là, tu es en retard, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de rater mes 18 ans).

Je rattrapai Quinn par le bras et lui fit comprendre que j'allais au toilette que je la rejoindrai après. Une fois seul, je sors mon portable et appelle mon père qui bien sur décrocha tout de suite, surement inquiet de mon appel

Papa c'est Kurt.

Kurt, tout vas bien, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu veux que je vienne.

Papa je vais bien, laisse moi parler, voilà je suis fier de mon déguisement tout le monde cherche après moi, aucun ne m'a reconnu, Rachel m'a même envoyé un message pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas là

Oh ! c'est génial, et Blaine t'a reconnu,

Non, c'est là qui tu interviens papa.

Pardon ? Je ne te suis pas là !

Je t'explique, tu vas appeler Rachel et lui dire que j'étais pris de maux de ventre et que je suis au fond de mon lit, et que je ne viendrai pas, comme ça je vais pouvoir écouter ce que les autres pense de moi.

Surtout Blaine c'est ça

Tu comprends vite. J'y retourne, appelle Rachel. A plus tard papa, merci.

Fier de moi, je retournais auprès de Rachel et des autre membres du Glee Club, au bout de quelques secondes le téléphone de Melle Berry se mis à sonner. Celle-ci décrocha avec surprise.

c'est bizarre, c'est le père de Kurt. Allo Mr Hummel !

c'est Kurt, qu'est ce qui se passe Rachel

chut Blaine ! allo, oui c'est Rachel

Bonsoir Rachel, je t'appelle de la part de Kurt, il a choppé une mauvaise indigestion juste avant de partir chez toi, il est couché au fond de son lit et il est vraiment pas bien, il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir. Au fait bon anniversaire.

Merci Mr Hummel, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

Le visage de Blaine avait changeait d'expression, il avait retiré son masque, dieu qu'il est beau, bon Kurt reprend toi, écoute plutôt Rachel.

qu'est ce qui se passe Rachel bon sang !

Blaine, attend, je peux ne pas écouter et parler.

Ecoute Rachel je dois te laisser, il te rappelle plus tard.

Ok, je passerai demain le voir, en espérant qu'il aille mieux, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

De rien bonne soirée.

Alors, qu'est ce que le père de Kurt à dit.

Kurt est couché il a une indigestion.

Je vais aller le voir.

Maintenant ? Blaine tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe entre toi et Kurt.

Rien et je pensais y arriver enfin ce soir mais puisqu'il n'est pas là.

Arriver à quoi j'ai raté un truc ou quoi.

Rachel, Kurt est ton meilleur ami, tu sais s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Non pas que je sache, pourquoi ? oh non mon dieu, tu as craqué sur Kurt.

Qui à craqué sur Kurt ! Toi ? Zorro est amoureux de notre Kurt.

Ca à quoi d'extraordinaire Quinn,

Rien ? mais Kurt est le seul dans le lycée Mc Kinley à avoir fait son coming out, il est fier de ce qu'il est , alors si tu as l'intention de lui déclarer ta flamme beau gosse, ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il se cache. Kurt à toujours vécu les choses à fond.

En parlant de Kurt, est ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Non Mercedes, il est malade, c'est ce que j'essayer d'expliquer à Blaine et Quinn

Blaine à flashé sur Kurt.

Non ! sérieux Quinn ! alors félicitation mon cher, Kurt est vraiment un mec bien. Tu sais que j'ai failli sortir avec

Impossible il est gay je te rappelle.

Blaine écoutait d'une oreille attentive ce qu'on pouvait dire sur Kurt, sans même se douter qu'il était à ses cotés adossé au mur à boire un coca en les écoutant. Kurt s'approcha de Blaine

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, comment tu sais que tu l'aimes ?

Et bien quand je suis avec lui, tout a l'air plus simple, plus gaie, pardon pour le jeu de mot , il me fais sourire, on a les même centre d'intérêt, on aime les même cafés, les même vieux films à l'eau de rose, il aime les nœuds papillons moi aussi, et puis surtout quand il s'éloigne je sens comme un trou vide, un manque, un besoin, une envie, il est ma force quand je me lève le matin, il est celui qui me donne envie de chanter, je ne peux pas rester loin de lui plus d'une journée, mais depuis quelques jours c'est de plus en plus fort. Il me faut trouver un moyen de lui dire.

Appelle-le ! Kurt est un garçon qui aime les choses simples et franches, soit franc avec lui

Et s'il n'est pas accroc comme moi.

Il restera ton ami, il est fidèle et l'amitié compte beaucoup pour lui.

PDV KURT :

Je le savais, je m'en suis rendu compte des le début, Blaine Anderson m'aimes, comment je vais faire maintenant pour me sortir de cette situation, il faut que je lui parle avant de rentrer, quoi que je peux toujours rentrer avant lui, et l'attendre chez moi comme si je n'avait rien entendu, oui bonne idée, Kurt Hummel, il est temps de faire ta sortie de scène et de rentrer chez toi. Mais avant un petit message à Blaine pour l'inciter à venir.

Pendant que Mercedes continuait son monologue sur la façon dont elle avait appris comment Kurt avait du refuser ses avances, et comment elle avait appris qu'il était gay ? Kurt se retira, une fois chez lui, il envoya un message à Blaine. Ce dernier sorti le portable de sa poche

Rachel, c'est Kurt qui m'envoie un message

A toi de jouer mon vieux.

Merci ca m'aide.

_**Sms Kurt **_

Bonsoir Blaine, désolé pour la soirée chez Rachel, je ne sais pas si tu y es encore mais moi je suis au fond de mon lit.

**_Sms Blaine_.**

Bonsoir, J'y suis encore, et j'étais au coté de Rachel quand ton père à appelé, tu te sens mieux ?

_**Sms Kurt**_ :

Oui mais encore trop faible pour bouger. Quand j'étais petit ma mère m'apporter un chocolat chaud quand j'étais malade mais mon père vient de partir.

_**Sms Blaine :**_

J'arrive je vais m'occuper de ça pour toi, ne sors surtout pas de ton lit.

_**Sms Kurt**_ :

Non reste, amuse toi

_**Sms Blaine**_ :

Sans toi ce n'est pas pareil, j'arrive.

Une fois le dernier message envoyé Blaine dit au revoir à Rachel et pris les clefs de sa voiture.

' Direction Kurt Hummel, mais qu'est ce que je fais, je suis fou, oui c'est ça, ce garçon me rend fou, maintenant j'en suis sur au moins. Et s'il ne voulait pas plus, que j'étais qu'un simple ami. Bon on verra bien qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Allez courage Blaine Anderson, tu es devant chez lui, tu ne peux plus reculer.

Blaine s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, il avait complètement oublié son costume et c'est le père de Kurt qui ouvra.

bonsoir, Zorro, que je puis je faire pour toi.

Mr Hummel, je présume, excusez moi pour le costume, je sors de la fête de Rachel, je suis Blaine.

Oh ! c'est donc toi le fameux Blaine.

Je vous demande pardon,

Non rien, je suppose que tu es venu voir Kurt

Oui, est ce que je peux le voir.

Oui, tu descends l'escalier, c'est au sous sol.

Merci.

Blaine descendit l'escalier avec une chaleur anormale dans le dos, le sous sol était très comment dire « Kurt ». Il frappa à la porte de la chambre et Kurt lui somma d'entrer.

entre Papa,

c'est Blaine, désolé.

Tu es venu quand même, fallait pas, on se serai vu demain, j'irai mieux.

Je peux repartir si tu veux.

Non maintenant que tu es là. Alors cette soirée chez Rachel (Kurt avait pris la cape de Zorro dans ses doigts.

Blaine s'était assis sur le bord du lit au coté de Kurt.

oh, c'était sympa, mais quand j'ai su que tu étais malade, elle m'a semblait moins cool. Va savoir pourquoi.

Kurt se leva en direction de la salle de bain pour aller chercher un pull, et surtout pour respirer à fond, Blaine dans sa chambre, il croyait rêver.

PDV KURT :

Respire, respire, respire, ce n'est que Blaine, oui je sais il est beau comme un dieu, et mon sang est en train de bouillir, mais il faut que je me calme, Kurt reprend tes esprits et retourne dans cette chambre. Tu as un avantage sur lui, tu sais qu'il t'aime, reste à lui avouer que tu es fou amoureux aussi. Ben voyons, comme si c'était simple

PDV BLAINE

Bon je me lance ou pas, il faut que je lui dise j'en peux plus. Blaine Anderson, ce n'est pas pire que les régionales, allez mon vieux un peu de courage.

Kurt revient dans la chambre les joues légèrement rouges, Blaine ne mis pas longtemps avant de s'en apercevoir, mais ce qui attira son attention fut la porte de la salle de bain que Kurt avait omis de fermer et sur laquelle était accroché le costume de Marines de Kurt. Blaine se leva et pris le costume dans ses mains et se tourna vers Kurt.

Kurt, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Oups. Ca s'appelle une gaffe…..

Blaine regarda Kurt à la fois effrayé, rouge comme une pivoine, repensant aux aveux qu'il venait de faire à la soirée de Rachel. Kurt retourna dans son lit et se cacha sous la couverture, rouge de honte comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit et qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise.

**Voila le 2 éme chapitre est fini. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. La suite bientôt.**


	3. le premier

Blaine se tenait dans l'entrée de la porte, le costume dans une main et l'autre sur la taille, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Kurt lui avait fait le pire des tours que l'on pouvait lui faire. Il avait avoué ses sentiments, à lui sans le savoir, comment allait il gérer cela.

PDV Blaine :

Je fais quoi moi maintenant, je veux qu'il me réponde mais si je m'énerve je risque de le brusquer, en même temps il l'aura cherché. Pourquoi est il parti aussi vite après mon monologue sur mes sentiments envers lui. Oh non ! J'ai du le choquer. Il ne me considère que comme un ami, là c'est sur je viens de me prendre un beau râteau. Il faut mieux que je m'en aille, j'aurai quand même voulu savoir pourquoi ? Est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je ne lui en veux même pas.

PDV KURT :

Je suis mal, mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire, je sais qu'il sait que je sais ! Oh mon dieu Kurt, tu commences à dire n'importe quoi et quand tu fais cela c'est que tu es angoissé, terriblement stupide. Blaine dis quelque chose parce que moi c'est mort, je ne sors pas de cette couverture. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi la honte, il faut que je lui parle ! Non je ne peux pas.

Une voix sorti Kurt de ses songes.

Kurt sors de cette couverture ! je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire

je ne peux pas, désolé.

Kurt dis moi au moins si ce que j'ai dis à cette soirée me donne une chance d'être plus qu'un ami. Ok, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus. Si c'est ça alors je préfère partir.

Blaine, attend. (Kurt avait lâché ça sans réfléchir)

Blaine s'asseye sur le rebord du lit et retira la couverture, Kurt avait toujours la tête baissée

Kurt regarde moi en face au moins, tu me dois bien cela, s'il te plait.

Je n'aurai pas du te faire ça, mais j'ai pensais qu'avant de, enfin…

Kurt si tu faisais des phrases complètes

Comment tu veux que je te réponde si tu me regarde comme ça

Blaine avait fait son regard séducteur et Kurt ne résistait jamais longtemps au caprice de celui-ci.

Blaine, je vais être franc avec toi, j'ai trouvé l'idée de jouer cette comédie plutôt sympa, mais ce n'était pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour les autres, c'est bizarre de savoir ce que les autres pensent de toi. Mais quand je t'ai entendu avouer tes sentiments à ce mec devant toi, sans savoir que ce mec c'était moi, là j'ai perdu pied. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si c'était des banalités, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de spécial et j'avoue que (Kurt eu un silence)

Que quoi Kurt ? écoute, je sens que c'est trop tôt alors je vais rentrer, je te laisse, on se voit demain.

Non Blaine, reste. (Kurt sorti de sa couverture en courant)

Kurt se leva en vitesse hors de sa couette, il courra vers Blaine et referma la porte que celui-ci avait entrouvert, le voila maintenant dos appuyer à la porte, et face à Blaine, prés, beaucoup trop prés, le souffle court de ce dernier, surpris par la réaction de Kurt. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Kurt senti son cœur se serrer, Blaine était vraiment trop beau.

PDV KURT :

Blaine, recule-toi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, j'ai une furieuse envie de tes lèvres et ton regard me fait chavirer. Je sais que tu le fais exprès, tu me connais trop bien. Bien sur que j'ai envie de toi, bien sur que je t'aime, je suis même complètement accroc, mais là j'ai peur, comment te l'avouer, comment te dire que personne ne m'as jamais embrassé, que tu es le premier que j'ai envie d'embrasser avec autant de passion. Aide-moi là, je n'arriverai pas seul.

PDV BLAINE :

Je sens ton souffle rapide dans mon cou, il est frais mais chaud à la fois, tu me regarde, tes yeux sont à tomber, je craque complètement, ton coté timide me plait, je sens que tu voudrais mais que tu n'oses pas, pourquoi, serais je le premier ? Je pense que oui. Ca se voit, tu rougis, qu'est ce que je fais je me lance ou je me recule.

Kurt, tu m'autoriseras une question indiscrète ?

vas y (Kurt avait baissé la tête)

d'abord regarde-moi, Kurt s'il te plait.

Vas y. Je t'écoute.

Est ce que tu as déjà connu quelqu'un. Je veux dire un petit ami.

Non. (trop tard, c'est dit)

Tout s'explique. !

Quoi ?

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, posa ses mains sur la porte et Kurt se trouva coincé entre les bras de Blaine, celui-ci se rapprocha de plus en plus, planquant Kurt contre la porte. Le voilà maintenant collé à Kurt.

Blaine, je, tu.

Chut, pas un mot.

Blaine posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt. D'abord délicatement. Se recula pour juger de la réaction de Kurt. Lorsqu'il vit une larme s'échappait du regard de Kurt, il s'arrêta.

Kurt, ça va, tu pleures ?

Trop d'émotion, c'est tout.

Alors je vais te faire chavirer.

Blaine repris son baiser mais plus passionnément, si bien que Kurt posa ses mains sur les hanche de Blaine, leur baiser fut magnifique et Kurt mis un temps avant de se remettre de ses émotions

Ca va bébé.

Bébé ? vraiment Blaine.

Oui, est ce que ce baiser signifie que nous sommes officiellement ensemble.

Oui, mais promet moi une chose

Tout ce que tu voudras.

Personne ne doit savoir pour le costume. Rachel m'en voudrais.

Ca restera notre secret. C'est promis. Mais tu dois acheter mon silence.

Un baiser ?

Oui, Kurt je t'aime.

Moi aussi Blaine.

Blaine attira Kurt sur le lit et commença à embrasser Kurt très passionnément. C'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour, l'un et l'autre en était convaincu


End file.
